The Perfect Gift
by alekat9395
Summary: Danny helps Martin find the perfect gift for Sam’s birthday.


The Perfect Gift

Written by Alekat

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Rating: K

Pairing: Sam/Martin, Danny/Elena

Summary: Danny helps Martin find the perfect gift for Sam's birthday.

AN: I needed an explanation for the necklace that we see Sam wear sometimes so I decided to make one up for myself. I hope everyone who reads enjoys it.

…………………………..

"Hey Danny?" Martin Fitzgerald leaned back from his desk and looked around the wall of his cubicle toward his friend.

"Yeah." Danny sat a framed picture down on his desk. Martin smiled at the contented happy smile on his friend's face. Ever since the undercover case Danny and Elena had worked where Elena pretended to be an exotic dancer and Danny her mark, the pair had been dating and now there was a new picture of Danny, Elena and her daughter laughing together at the zoo sitting on Danny's desk.

Martin rolled his chair closer and lowered his voice as he looked around making certain they were not within earshot of any of the team. "Sam's birthday is coming up and I want to get her a present."

Danny gave him a conspiratorial look that asked, 'Is there more going on than we know?' Martin shook his head, "Just a birthday present from one friend to another."

"Nothing romantic?" Danny returned.

"No!" Martin replied just a little more emphatically than intended.

"Okay," Danny threw up his hands mimicking that he was giving up. "What were you thinking of?"

Martin shrugged, "I don't really know. I thought maybe you might get Elena to ask Sam what she might like."

"And what do I tell Elena when she wants to know why I'm asking?" Danny leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over his knee.

"Right." Martin pondered the question for a moment then said, "Come on. Go with me to lunch and we'll look for something."

"Okay." Danny picked up his cell phone and punched in the speed dial. Martin listened as Danny relayed his lunch plans to Elena, who was not in the office today because her daughter was sick with chicken pox.

The pair headed out of the office and met Vivian, who asked where they were headed. Martin quickly let her know they were on a mission that was of highest priority and very secretive. Danny chuckled after they left a bewildered Vivian Johnson behind.

……………………………

Two blocks away from the FBI Headquarters, Danny led Martin into a jewelry store that he had used a few times for wedding and baby gifts. He purchased the christening gifts for both of Jack's daughters, then one recently for Jack's newborn son. Danny had also bought a gift for Jack's recent wedding at that same jewelry store. The bracelet that Vivian wore occasionally with charms of handcuffs, a bullet, a badge and even a gun came from there; a gift for her birthday when she had returned to work after her heart surgery.

Martin followed Danny inside the store and watched as two ladies met Danny, both asking to help him. It surprised Martin that Danny would be so well known in a jewelry store, of all places.

Danny conversed with the two clerks and finally motioned for Martin to join him at the counter. The first clerk, wearing a nametag that read – Lily, smiled at Martin and said, "Danny explained that you want to get a gift for a friend that you also used to date." The other clerk disappeared to help another customer, giving Danny a smile as she headed across the room.

Martin nodded, "Yes. But we aren't together anymore. We're just friends now."

"Yes sir." The clerk, Lily, smiled at him with a knowing, understanding smile. "I have these pieces that you can choose from." She pulled a tray of charms and necklaces from below the counter.

Danny and Lily watched as Martin chose a necklace that was made of fourteen-karat gold and connected to a miniature sized pair of handcuffs also made of fourteen-karat gold. The cuffs created the link in the middle of the chain. Martin didn't know that Danny had suggested the necklace because he had also looked at it to buy for Elena but found something else that better suited her, a diamond engagement ring. Danny smiled when he thought of his future fiancé and his friends. Sam and Martin were destined to be together.

Lily took Martin's charge card and put the necklace in a box then slipped it in a bag and handed him the receipt. Danny watched the exchange and then thanked Lily for her help.

……………………..

"So, now, how do you plan to give this to Sam?" Danny asked as they headed back toward the FBI building as the midday sun shone brightly down on the many citizens of New York passing on either side of the two men.

"I don't know." Martin shrugged. "How do I give it to her without her thinking there's more to it than just a birthday present between friends?"

They stopped at the coffee shop in the lobby of their office building and waited in line to order lunch. "Well, Martin, is it really just a birthday gift between friends?" The line moved and Martin stepped closer to the register. He ignored Danny's question for a moment while he decided on something for lunch. "So, are you ignoring my question?" Danny asked.

Martin looked at his friend who was now looking at the lunch menu. "Maybe."

"Maybe you're ignoring the question or maybe you think this is more than just a birthday gift?" Danny smiled. He knew that Martin and Sam both wanted to get back together it was just a matter of time. He watched Martin put the birthday present on the counter and waited for his friend to answer.

The clerk at the counter asked, "What can I get you, sir?" Martin just looked at her until she asked the same question again and Danny shook his arm.

"Uh..I..just coffee." Martin stammered through his response to the clerk and then turned to look at Danny who was smirking. "Danny, it's complicated."

"Not that complicated." Danny countered, trying to suppress a chuckle, "You two are perfect for each other."

"Maybe but…" Martin started but stopped short as he watched Samantha Spade enter the coffee shop and walk toward them. She smiled as she approached her friends. "Hi Sam."

Danny turned to see Sam standing just behind him and he stepped around Martin and picked up the bag that Martin had put on the counter that held the birthday present. "Hey Sam."

She nodded, "Hey Danny, Martin."

"We were just getting coffee; do you want to join us?" Martin tried not to look so excited that she was there but it wasn't working. The smile tugging at the corners of his mouth was just too irresistible for Sam to ignore.

"Sure, I'll have a cup of coffee."

Danny grabbed his cell phone and pretended that it was on vibrate. He flipped it open like he was looking at the number and said, "Hey guys, look I've gotta take this. I'll meet you back at the office." He bolted out the door with the birthday gift in hand. Martin breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to explain the gift to Sam.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Sam asked as she stepped ahead of Martin and looked at the menu above the coffee makers behind the counter.

The clerk brought Martin's coffee to the counter and said, "Here's your coffee, what else can I get for you?"

Martin nodded to Sam, "Sam?"

"Oh, I'll have a mocha latte." Sam's heart beat wildly as Martin moved close behind her and spoke.

"Add one more coffee to that please." His warm breath sent shivers over Sam in a sensual way.

The clerk brought the latte and coffee and Martin put the money on the counter. He picked up the extra coffee and Sam took her latte. They headed out the door and Martin said, "Wanna walk around the block?"

"What about Danny's coffee?"

Martin looked at the coffee then looked across the atrium where Danny was sitting with his phone in his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief and pointed with the coffee cup toward Danny. "Let's give it to Danny."

Danny saw the pair heading his way closing his phone as he headed toward them. Martin held out the coffee and Danny took it, "Thanks. Listen guys, I'm heading out for the afternoon. Tell Jack when you get back to the office."

"Is Anna worse?" Sam asked of Elena's daughter.

"No," Danny shrugged, "Elena has it now."

"Go then. We'll let Jack know." Sam pushed Danny toward the front of the building. "Take care of your girls."

Danny started out the glass doors and turned and said, "Hey Martin, I put some of my work in your desk, will you take care of it?"

Martin knew exactly what Danny had put in his desk. Thank goodness for great friends. "I'll handle it. Don't worry."

Sam and Martin watched Danny head out and hail a cab. They turned and headed toward the elevators. The ride up was a bit uncomfortable until Martin finally found the nerve to speak, "Hey Sam?" She looked up at him expectantly. He continued as he fidgeted, "I know your birthday is tomorrow. Would you like to have dinner to celebrate early?"

This was exactly what she wanted to do. He knew her well enough to know that she always had dinner on her birthday with her sister. They weren't close but the sisters managed to find each other twice each year on their respective birthdays. Martin had been banking on this year being the same when he asked her to dinner tonight.

"Okay." She hesitated then said, "Yes, I'd like that."

Her smile was all he needed to prompt him to lean over and kiss her cheek. "I'll pick you up at seven." He whispered as the kiss lingered near her ear causing a shiver to race through her.

The moment was short lived as they were interrupted by Jack and Vivian who needed their help with a new case.

……………

Long after the missing had been found, Samantha leaned back in her tub of hot water and closed her eyes. The clock on the bathroom wall promised her at least thirty minutes of candlelit bubble bath soaking time before she had to be ready for her date with Martin. She fell into a deep sleep almost immediately and was still snoozing when she heard the doorbell ring. She sat upright in the tub sloshing water out onto the tile floor. Her muttered curses were just low enough that her guest outside the door could not hear.

Her heart raced wildly as she grabbed her thick cotton robe and pulled it around her. She drew in an audible breath when she looked through the peephole on her apartment door to see Martin standing there in his best dark suit holding a bouquet of flowers that looked fresh. He knocked once more and she pulled the door open. Her plans were ruined but there was no sense in ruining his. Her smile lit up the room when he stepped inside and offered her the bouquet of fresh fall wildflowers. The mixture of golden browns, yellows and Burgundies were absolutely breathtaking. Sam took the flowers and whispered thank you as she took them into the kitchen.

Martin followed her and waited while she put the flowers in a vase. He felt comfortable standing in her kitchen. It was not a room he was unfamiliar with. They had spent countless hours sitting at the table just talking. In the early days of their relationship back then he wanted to know everything about her and in turn she wanted the same. Sure, that first night together was filled with passion and many nights after that had been the same, but there were those nights when all they did was talk. He realized watching her fiddle with the flowers that he missed that.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready, Martin." Sam noticed a faraway look on his face when she turned to leave the room. She immediately knew what he was thinking. Their eyes met and held for a moment, heated tension filling the air between them, before each took a step closer. But before he could reach out she spoke again, "I'll just go get dressed. Make yourself at home." He watched as she hurried past him the moment fading with her from his view.

Martin took a seat on the sofa and watched the goldfish in the bowl on the coffee table. He remembered those fish and the night they bought them. It surprised him that she still had them. His thoughts drifted to that night.

"_Sam, these are perfect." He whispered into her ear as he stood behind her looking at the commercial fish tank in the pet store.  
_

_  
"They are." She smiled at their refection on the tank. "But look at these two all by themselves."  
_

_  
He took her hand and said, "Then we'll get these. It's your birthday." _

Their private moment was broken by the salesclerk, "Can I get these for you?"

"Please." Martin replied though he never took his eyes from Samantha's. "And could you also find us a bowl perfect for just the two?"  
_  
"I can." The clerk replied though she felt like she was intruding._

Martin was drawn from his memories as Sam walked into the living room wearing a pale blue form fitting dress made of rayon and covered in the lightest print of flowers. He tried to contain his reaction but felt his jaw drop the slightest bit. She smiled as she watched the look on his face as she stood in front of her fireplace looking at him in the mirror above while she finished putting her earrings on.

She turned and said, "Shall we?"

Martin stood to follow and helped her with her coat when they got to the coat closet.

……………

Rachel's on Ninth Avenue in Manhattan was packed, but Martin had called a buddy of his from college who now owned the place and managed to get them a table. It was Friday night and the place was hopping, though Martin and Sam didn't notice. The only intruders into their private dining were the servants who took their order then brought their food and drinks.

The first server brought their drinks that Martin chose for them as sweet tea, a learned taste from a stint he did in the Memphis field office. Something he introduced Sam to when they were dating. He had explained to her that tea anywhere in the world could be brewed a million different ways but until you drank a glass of Southern sweet tea, you had never had real sweet tea. Accompanying the sweet tea, the server brought appetizers of fresh shrimp served on ice with cocktail sauce.

Sam enjoyed dinner with Martin. He always knew the best places with the best food. "Thank you, Martin."

"For what?" He questioned.

Her shy smile conveyed what she couldn't say at the moment as the server returned with baby artichokes in a sauce of Mayonnaise, Mustard and Dill. Both oohed and ahhhed as they finished off the artichokes and allowed their server to put the next dish before them. It was an Arugula salad served with stuffed salmon balls, followed by grapefruit and mint sorbet.

Sam took a breath as the main course was placed before them and she smiled at Martin while they waited for the server to leave their Prime Rib of Beef with Au Jus and Horseradish sauce, Small New Red Potatoes, Fresh Pea Pods and Carrots with Cherry Tomato flowers. When the dinner was finished, Martin called for the final course to be brought out which he had already told his college buddy that Sam loved. It was Ice Cream Timbale served on a gridiron of chocolate sauce.

While Sam ate her Ice Cream Timbale, Martin took the gift from his pocket and sat it on the table. He had taken the time to put a red ribbon around the sapphire blue box with a beautiful curling bow and added a card to the top. She looked up when she heard the rustle of the ribbon against the candleholder in the middle of the table.

"Martin?" Sam questioned.

"It's just a little something." He motioned for her to pick the box up.

She did and opened the business card sized card attached to the top and read the words to herself. For your birthday, Sam. With love Martin. Her smile was dazzling. He could feel his heart falling all over again. She pulled the edge of the ribbon and let it flutter to the table as she slipped the top from the box and looked at the necklace. She reached into the box and took the necklace out and rubbed her thumb across the finite details of the handcuffs. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the exquisite necklace as she saw the tiny diamonds set where the key would fit into a real pair of cuffs. The gift was beautiful but the thought behind the gift was overwhelming.

"Let me help you with it?" Martin's voice startled her from her thoughts and she handed him the necklace. She raised her hair from the back of her neck as he circled the necklace around her neck and pressed the clasp together at the nape of her neck. His breath was warm against her skin as he brushed a chaste kiss where the clasp lay gently against her neck. She shivered as he took her hair from her hands and let it drop back against her shoulders. He touched her shoulder and whispered, "Let's take a walk." She nodded as he left two bills in the receipt book then helped her on with her coat.

The night air was cool outside but instead of looking for a taxi Martin suggested a walk to the Carboni Art Gallery half a block away from the restaurant. Sam hooked her arm in the crook of Martin's and he covered her hand with his.

They walked the short ways to the gallery and stepped inside. Martin took her hand and led her through the gallery stopping to admire each painting one by one. They held hands until the crowd didn't allow then Martin pressed his hand to her lower back and guided her to a less crowded space where he could take her hand again. The pieces of art were stunning and both were amazed as they headed out the door and Martin hailed a cab.

At Sam's apartment building she waited as Martin thanked the cabbie and paid the fare. He joined her and guided her into the building where they passed the doorman who nodded with a knowing smile, glad to see his favorite tenant's friend back on the scene.

Inside her apartment, Sam took Martin's coat and offered him coffee. He followed her to the kitchen and together they made the coffee and as Sam took cups from the cabinet, Martin held the coffeepot and poured the warm liquid into the cups.

They retreated to the living room and she stood in front of the fireplace. He watched her for a moment with the firelight glowing behind her. He took her cup and sat it and hers on the table helped her with the coffee and joined her.

"Happy Birthday, Sam." Martin trailed his fingers around her cheek gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Martin, the necklace is beautiful." Her words were wistful as she touched the necklace with her fingertips. "Thank you." Her whispered words were muffled as their lips met in a soft kiss. "It's the perfect gift."

The End.


End file.
